Harry Potter  Into the Forest
by KayThePhoenix
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione get sucked into the world of Warriors after the final battle! They go into FireClan and train to become Warriors along with Sandpaw, who is training to be a Medicine Cat, read to find out about what happens!
1. Chapter 1

"Where is the poultice?" Said a she-cat who was wandering through the forest, in a search for poultice. The she-cat had a blonde pelt with some patches of brown, and she had strikingly blue eyes. "Sandpaw! Hurry up!" said Sandpaw's mentor, Nightheart. "I'm trying to! I can't find any poultice!" said Sandpaw, looking back and not looking where she was walking, all of the sudden, she tripped over something. Sandpaw landed in the dirt and looked up to see what had tripped her. She saw that there was a ginger tom lying there… And there were three other cats lying next to him! "N-Nightheart! I found four cats that have fainted!" Yowled Sandpaw. Nightheart came running to where Sandpaw was, there were indeed, four cats. There were two she- cats, and two toms. "Sandpaw, go back to camp for help, we must take care of them until they are strong enough to leave." Said Nightheart. "Yes Nightheart" said Sandpaw, running to the direction where FireClan was.

Sandpaw burst through the bushes that protected the camp. "Me and N-Nightheart found four fainted cats near the border to LakeClan!" Yowled Sandpaw. "We need help to get them back to camp!" Firestar, the ginger she- cat, who was leader of FireClan, walked over to Sandpaw. "Thank you Sandpaw, we will get three warriors out there. Cloudfoot, Sandtail, and Flamefoot, come here, quickly!" Yowled Firestar. "What is it Firestar" said Cloudfoot, the white tom with yellow eyes walking over to Firestar with Sandtail, Sandpaw's mother who looked like Sandpaw but only had golden eyes instead and Flamefoot, the ginger tom who was Firestar's mate and had white paws, "Sandpaw found four cats fainted near the border to LakeClan, I need you to go with Sandpaw to help Nightheart bring them back to camp." Said Firestar. "You can count on us Firestar." Said Sandtail. Sandtail, Cloudfoot, Sandpaw, and Flamefoot then went to the LakeClan border to get the four cats.

When they got there, they noticed that the cats looked as though they were only seven moons old, barely apprentices, they were the same age as Sandpaw! They had no trouble at all picking the kits up by the scruff and carrying them back to camp.

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not Own Harry Potter OR Warriors, they belong to their respective owners.

SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! XD The next one will be longer! :3


	2. Chapter 2 Waking up

Ron groaned and his eyes flickered…. He opened his eyes to see that he was lying on a soft bed, that smelled strangely like moss… He opened his eyes to see he was in a cave… Why was he in a cave? He was at the burrow sleeping last time he remembered… What had happened? Had they been captured by Death Eaters? He looked down to see that he was lying on moss…. And it was really soft too. He looked around to see three cats lying near him. There was a boy cat with black fur that had smudges of white on it, and there was a girl cat that had ginger fur and smudges of white too… And there was a brown girl cat that had darker brown stripes on her body and a cream colored chest and belly… He looked down at his hands… Wait, where were his hands? He saw paws… And then he looked and saw that he had a tail… He was a cat! He yowled in surprise and got up, but couldn't stay up long enough for he was tired.

Sandpaw heard the yowling coming from the medicine cat den and ran over to it. "You have finally awakened Ron- I mean, err, stranger." Said Sandpaw. "H-how can I understand what a CAT is saying? And why am I a cat?" said Ron. "I will explain later, but for now, I need you to eat these herbs." Said Sandpaw, pushing herbs near Ron, "They may taste bad, but they will help." Said Sandpaw. Ron sniffed the herbs and then ate them. They had a nasty taste that couldn't be described, it made Ron want to vomit, but he swallowed them. "I'll go get you and your friends some fresh kill from the fresh kill pile." Said Sandpaw, walking out of the medicine cat den and raced to the fresh kill pile.

Ron wondered what 'Fresh kill' was. But he smelled Sandpaw coming back, and with some different smells to…. One being another cat. A ginger she-cat entered the den with Sandpaw, who was carrying five dead squirrels in her mouth. "Ah, you have finally awakened." Said the ginger she-cat. "I am Firestar, leader of FireClan." Said Firestar. "I know that you are two legs, basically, humans, the same thing happened to Sandpaw. Sandtail is Sandpaw's _ Foster_ mother. They look alike, and they act like real family." Said Firestar. "We won't be able to do the same thing for you, but you can train as warriors here." Said Firestar. "W-What are warriors?" said Ron. "Warriors are the cats who train to protect us in battles, and protect our territory." Said Firestar "But Sandpaw here, is training to be a medicine cat, which you won't be able to train as since a medicine cat can only have one apprenctice, unless their current apprentice becomes a warrior apprentice instead and they get another apprentice for a medicine cat." Said Firestar. "Now eat these Squirrels, they taste better if you peel the fur off." Said Sandpaw. Ron peeled the fur of the squirrel off and hesitated, he was hungry, and Sandpaw _was_ a human… He took a bite of the squirrel meat and chewed… It tasted like chicken and pork.

When Ron finished the squirrel and Firestar left, Sandpaw started to eat her squirrel. "You said you would 'explain' something, what do you need to explain?" said Ron. Sandpaw stopped eating and sighed. "I knew someone would come… I just didn't expect it to be the people who saved the wizarding world from Voldemort…" said Sandpaw. "S-so…. You're a witch?" said Ron. "Yes, I am… During the final battle I was cursed and sent to this world… To tell you the truth, I like it here… But I am homesick…" said Sandpaw "So what is your _real_ name?" said Ron, lots of questions in his mind. "My real name? Why my real name is Phoenix… I sometimes have to tell myself my name again so I don't forget it." Said Sandpaw. "You can call me Phoenix whenever we're alone with them, but in public, call me Sandpaw… Well until I get my medicine cat name that is." Said Sandpaw, finishing her squirrel and leaving the other squirrels in front of the others. Sandpaw exited the den and left Ron to rest some more.


End file.
